Haruka Amami
Haruka Amami is the all-around good girl and main heroine in The Idolm@ster. Bio Haruka Amami, at the age of 16, is a very cheerful and hard-working girl who loves to sing. She's also known to be the main heroine of the iDOLM@STER games. Due to her nature, she can quite easily get along with almost anybody, hence the reason why Takagi calls her "a normal girl". She is easily excited and a bit clumsy, admitting herself that she usually falls down somehow at least once a day. However, Haruka remains positive and keeps a strong resolve, always working the hardest to make the Producer happy. Although her character image color is red, personally, Haruka actually tends to be more partial toward the color pink (which is Iori's image color). While her dream is to be a popular idol, she's very grounded in her roots as an idol and is comfortable just having work in general and loves spending time with her fellow idols. While she is close to the other idols, she is the closest to Chihaya. Haruka also loves making sweets, which is one of her main hobbies. She especially loves to make cakes and cookies and bring them to the office with her and share them with the staff. On her days off Haruka loves to research new recipes or go to the local bakery to buy cakes and then try to make the same kind herself. Her family consists of herself, her father, and her mother. The Amamis are a very cheerful family, and value the importance of spending time together. Because her house is in a provincial city far away from downtown, Haruka has to take the morning's first train whenever she goes to work in Tokyo. Role in Ultima Haruka still has a hard time believing that day. The entirety of 765pro was putting on a huge show, which was suddenly interrupted by a gang of heavily armed men. After witnissing some gruesome evnets, verything went white, and the next she knew, she was in some godforsaken wasteland, littered with pieces of civilization. Fortunately, all of her friends were there. Unfortunately, they were being stalked by savage gangsters. The girls had a hard time trying to stay alive. Good fortune seemed to smile upon them, since all thirteen managed to survive. During their travels, they chased by a horde of savage mutants. The mutant horde chased the girls into a small canyon, where they all, by sheer chance, accidentally touched some weird glowing rocks, and gained super powers, which they used to drive the mutants off. With their newfound powers, taveling the wasteland was much easier, even easier to deal with the gangs, and mutants. Eventually the girls had a run in with the same soldiers, that demolished their homeworld. These soldiers were testing experimental weaponry in the wastelands. The girls infiltrated the testing grounds, and dug up some info on them, such as the name of their group, The Organization. They're infiltration didn't last long, and the entire base was alerted to them. Although they stand their grounds against the soldiers, they had difficulty against the one in charge, a ghostly demigod named Ivo Shandor. Shandor proved to be a difficult opponent, but just when it looked like the girls were defeated, another group of super powered girls arrived, and together they defeated Shandor, and demolished the base. Both groups retreated to the hills in the wastelands, and both exchanged information between each other. The second group of girls, called the Pretty Cures, also had their worlds obliterated by the Organization. And they learned it's not just their worlds, but the Org has destroyed countless worlds in it's campaign of domination, and destruction. The two groups then decided that together they would put an end to the Org, and put an end to their rampage. The first order of business, locate the groups of heroes that opposes the Org. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance